1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer keyboard and template holder and more particularly pertains to holding a computer keyboard and associated templates and working papers in a convenient location for use with a computer with a computer keyboard and template holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer keyboard holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer keyboard holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a computer keyboard for ready use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassedby the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,964 to Bedell et al. discloses a keyboard unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,500 to Urata et al. discloses a keyboard apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,888 to Heston et al. discloses a computer keyboard template system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,303 to Purcell discloses stacked computer keyboard function key multiple template retainers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,150 to Ruggeberg discloses a computer keyboard template selector.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a computer keyboard and template holder that holds a computer keyboard, computer templates and working papers in a convenient readily accessible location for use.
In this respect, the computer keyboard and template holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a computer keyboard and associated templates and working papers in a convenient location for use with a computer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved computer keyboard and template holder which can be used for holding a computer keyboard and associated templates and working papers in a convenient location for use with a computer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.